1. Industrial Field of Utilization
This invention relates to a drug delivery device for administration of a fluid medicament such as a gel-form medicament into a cavity of the body, which is used in the field of health care.
2. Prior Art
As a device for delivering a drug into a cavity of the body, such as the rectum, an enemator has been in use for many years. As an improved version of the enemator, there is known a drug delivery device comprising a cylinder having a head portion forming a drug delivery member adapted to be inserted into a cavity of the body, a plunger slidable within said cylinder, and a cap adapted to cover said drug delivery member, said cap being securely abutted at its top against the back of said plunger so as to function as a piston in use of the device (Japanese Design Registration No. 669,474).